


Nariño 70 Cold Brew

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Kylo is an idiot, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Finn doesn't think he can unsee how utterly pathetic Kylo looks, crushing on a girl who works at Starbucks.





	Nariño 70 Cold Brew

“Remind me again,” Finn said, exasperated. “Why is he here?” He pointed at the man who sat at their table, obviously awkward and out of place compared to the table’s other occupants.

“Because,” Poe started, “I couldn’t just _leave_ him at home like this.” Finn fixed him with a look that said _no, you totally could have_. “I mean, look at the man, Finn!”

“Stop talking about me as if I’m not _right fucking here_ ,” Kylo grumbled, face still pale from what transpired earlier that day.

Finn crooked a brow and took a proper look at him. His once flouncy hair was limp and sad to look at with his face sullen and ashen. The normally self-assured man who walked around with all the confidence in the world was reduced to a hunched ball of anxiety. He had his feet propped up on the edge of his seat, knees pressed to his chest, as he curled over and nursed his cup of hot chocolate, sulking.

Finn cringed at the sight before him. “What happened?” It wasn’t right to see Kylo so...not himself.

With a gulp of his beverage, Kylo let out a shuddering breath and placed his cup on the table. His fingers remained on the curve of the cup, finding comfort from the warmth. “I...ah…did Poe tell you about the girl?”

“The one you’ve been stalking at Starbucks?”

Kylo slammed his hand on the table, making Finn jolt. “It wasn’t stalking!” he hissed.

“Whoa, whoa, okay,” Finn said, hands up in defence. “It wasn’t stalking. You just stared at her creepily from whatever corner you were skulking in.” He let out a laugh when Poe thumped him on the shoulder. “I’m kidding! Well, not really.”

“As unhelpful as Finn is, he has a point. I thought you would be, I don’t know, better at handling these situations,” Poe commented.

“Well, good news!” Kylo said, voice with thick sarcasm. “I handled it! I worked up the courage and told her how beautiful she was.”

With an impressed nod, Finn softly applauded him. “That’s good. You went from wordlessly pointing at random drinks to actually saying something to her.”

“And, I only threw up twice,” he added belatedly.

Silence stretched between the three as Finn and Poe exchanging horrified looks. “Did you know about this?” Finn asked Poe urgently, hand over his mouth in a pathetic attempt to hide his words from Kylo.

Shaking his head, Poe replied in a harsh whisper. “I didn’t know he threw up!”

Suddenly, Kylo dropped his legs and cradled his head in his hands. “I don’t even drink coffee!” he moaned.

Poe rubbed his back reassuringly. “I thought you would have gotten used to the taste by now. Especially since, you know, you go there so often that you’ve probably tried everything on their menu.”

Kylo ripped his head from his hands and stared at Poe with a wide-eyed look. “ _Why is coffee so bitter though_?”

“Then you should have added sugar! Or syrup!”

“I couldn’t!” Kylo collapsed dramatically against the back of his seat. “I ordered whatever she recommended and ran with it. I didn’t want to insult and say that her choice of drinks is shit!”

“Yeah but baristas usually ask if you’ve had coffee before and if you like it sweetened,” Finn chimed in, eyes narrowing as Kylo became suspiciously quiet. “Kylo,” he prodded, drawing out his name slowly.

“It’s not my fault,” Kylo wheezed. “I wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying, so I just nodded.”

The pair groaned and covered their faces from second hand embarrassment. “Kylo,” they whined in unison.

“This really is all on you,” Finn commented as he took a sip of his own _sweetened_ coffee. His sigh of content was cut short when a horrible realisation crept up on him. “Kylo,” he started. “You didn’t…” He paused for dramatic effect, and to throw a prayer into the wind, hoping that he was wrong. “You didn’t _throw up on her_ , did you?”

Kylo pursed his lips together and glared at his almost empty cup. He looked like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He propped his legs back on his chair and wrapped his arms around them tightly. “At least she knows how I feel about her,” he croaked, ignoring the pitiful looks sent his way. “Or she thinks I’m a weirdo.” Kylo buried his face into his arms and rubbed his eyes against his knees. “Doesn’t matter, I’m not going back anyways.”

Finn opened his mouth, only to pause and snap it shut. There really wasn’t anything he could say or do that could help his friend’s roommate, and neither himself or Poe knew the girl who seemed to make Kylo change into the shy boy he currently was. All he could do was pat his back in condolence, and he couldn’t even do that properly. His own roommate was finishing work soon and he had gotten word that her day at work was a disaster.

God, Kylo looked so pathetic, so in a desperate attempt to not look so uncaring, Finn took off his thick scarf and draped it over the man’s huddled self. It wasn’t much, but moping into his soft scarf was a better alternative than the scratchy material of his jeans. With an apologetic look thrown at Poe, Finn rushed off, knowing that he had to stop by the movie store to get a dumb comedy to cheer up his roommate.

The popcorn was already popping loudly in the microwave when his roommate burst through the door. One look at her was all he needed to know that it must have been a _really_ bad day. “Didn’t you leave in your uniform this morning?” Finn asked, taking a bottle of beer from the fridge for her.

His roommate, Rey, eagerly took the proffered bottle and gulped it down. Letting out a small frothy burp, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and let out a long sigh. “Yeah, but some customer threw up on me.”

Oh, _no_. With disguised horror, he nodded continuously as his eyes zoned out. “You don’t say…”

Meanwhile, Rey continued to ramble. “Yeah, it was so weird. I mean, no, I should have seen this coming. The guy obviously didn’t drink coffee, if his face was anything to go by.”

Finn propped his arm against the kitchen counter and cradled his chin. “Really?” he said with fake wonder, despite the screaming inside his head. It was like he was watching a car crash happening in slow motion.

“I just don’t understand why he would lie to me like that.”

“ _Lie_?” That caught Finn’s attention. “Wh-What did he lie about?”

“He asked what coffee I would recommend, but since I work at Starbucks, I’m obliged to do the spiel. You know, tell him about whatever new coffee beans we have and he kind of just...nodded to everything I said. I specifically asked him if he’s had coffee before and he just kept nodding! And then I watched him!”

“You _watched_ him?” Finn asked incredulously.

“Yeah. He looked a bit weird and it wasn’t that busy so I just happened to watch him.” Rey snapped her mouth shut and looked at Finn suspiciously. “Before you say anything, no, it’s nothing.”

Finn held his hands up in defence. “I wasn’t gonna say anything.”

“Uh-huh, sure. Anyways, I just _happened_ to watch him take the first sip of coffee and I’ve never seen anyone gag like he did. And he kept coming back! And kept ordering the same drink!” Rey grabbed Finn’s shoulders and shook him roughly. “Why did he keep ordering the same drink?!” she asked, voice becoming hysterical.

“I don’t know, Rey, I just _don’t know_.” Kylo’s crush on Rey must be pretty serious if he couldn’t pull himself together to order another drink.

“And today, like always, he came in and ordered that _goddamn cold brew_ -”

The rest of Rey’s sentence was just a blur to Finn. He stared, wide eyed at Rey as the intensity of Kylo’s crush came to light. He had on good authority, something about an incident that happened when Kylo and Poe were still in college, that Kylo _despised_ iced drinks. He hated them. Too many times had Finn been subjected to the lectures of ‘how iced drinks are a monstrosity’ whenever Kylo caught him with one.

Oh, _boy_ , Kylo was a goner.

“-and he wanted to tell me something, so I waited patiently but then he just _threw up at my feet!_ And then he tried to apologise, but one look at me and I got sick all over my front. Which is fine. It was only a matter of time before he threw up from the cold brew, but he just kept on blabbering to me about how sorry he was and that I was too beautiful.” Rey scoffed in disbelief. “I-I don’t even know how to react to something like that.”

Being nineteen and on a scholarship, Rey didn’t have time for dating and the likes. It wasn’t a problem though, she was so oblivious to anyone’s advances that they usually got disheartened by her lack of attention and left her be. She was an orphan like himself, grew up in the system and was bumped from family to family that any concept of family and love was so foreign to her that she shied away from those situations. He was lucky. Finding him similar to herself, Rey latched onto him during the first weeks of college and after some shuffling, they ended up rooming together.

“What are you gonna do next time you see him?” he asked, curious to know the answer to the million dollar question.

Rey shrugged and flopped onto a kitchen stool. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “I doubt he’ll come back though. He was _pretty_ embarrassed by it all.”

“Hmm,” Finn hummed as the microwave beeped. He busied himself with emptying the bag of fresh popcorn into the bowl when a knock sounded at the door. “Could you get that, Rey?”

Rey hopped off her seat and stole a handful of popcorn before making her way to the door. “Mmm, so good! It’s just what I need-”

Finn looked up from the bowl when Rey abruptly stopped talking. He furrowed his brow and tried to see who was at the door. “Who is it?” he called out, still craning his neck to see beyond the door.

There was an uncomfortable stretch of silence before Finn finally gave up waiting and went to see who was at the door himself. He rounded the kitchen bench and stopped in his tracks.

There in the doorway was Kylo, holding his scarf while looking at Rey dumbly. Finn couldn’t see Rey’s face, but he didn’t have to guess what look was on her face. The popcorn fell from her fingers, falling to the floor, ignored.

“Hey,” Kylo managed eventually. “I-er, I’m not a stalker. I came to return Finn’s scarf.”

Rey continued to stare at him, speechless. Finally, she pivoted on the balls of her feet and looked incredulously at Finn. “You _know_ him?”

“Ah, yeah. He’s Poe’s friend. You know, the one I was talking to you about? The one that hates cold drinks,” Finn said, just remembering he had complained about Kylo to her in the past, but always under the guise of ‘Poe’s roommate’ or ‘Poe’s shithead friend’.

Rey swiveled her head back to the man in the doorway. She took two steps forward, ignoring the sound of popcorn crunching under her feet, and fixed him with a hard stare. Then, she slowly asked with a hint of desperation, “Why the fuck do you keep ordering iced coffee?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired from this post](http://bombing.tumblr.com/post/89485458603/chubsiclee-bombing-finally-worked-up-the)


End file.
